


Stolen Gifts

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [19]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Nott steals for her friends, and once they steal for her, of a sort, stealing for friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott steals things for the rest of the Mighty Nein sometimes, when she notices that they need them. They pay her back sometimes as well.





	Stolen Gifts

Fjord was quiet, after talking to one of the locals in the new town resulted in him being called a beast and threatened, so it wasn’t hard to figure out he was upset. Nott knew the feeling well, and also knew the perfect way to fix it. 

Magical objects were probably good. He liked to eat them and stab them into his body, but still, might be of some help for his mood. She stole a dagger from one of the guards when she saw how it poisoned the person the crowns guard was taking in, and left it on the bed Fjord had claimed in his tavern room. 

The next time they fought someone, she was very pleased to see his falchion poison where it stabbed into flesh. 

* * *

Nott stole the necklace from the mean rich lady for Molly. He had all these pretty horn rings and stuff, but no necklaces. She was sure that had to be some sort of crime. 

Besides, it was a beautiful pearl necklace, stained a beautiful shade of purple that must have taken a long time, with a charm hanging from it that looked like green feathers sprouting out of a half circle. It was close enough to a peacocks feather, like the ones he had as tattoos, Nott was sure he would appreciate it. 

She gave it to him a few hours after she stole it, and watched as he cheerfully put it around his neck, looking down to admire her find. He nodded and smiled, instead of his usual smirk, and ruffled her hair as thanks as he walked past her to show it off to Yasha. 

* * *

Jester was her best friend, after Caleb. She let Nott steal stuff from her as practice and was so nice when they first met. She had never cared, the same as Caleb, that she was a goblin. She’d always been nice, even after she told them about her clan. 

That’s probably why she went to the bakery, in her halfling disguise, and actually bought multiple boxes of Jester’s favorite treats. 

Jester appreciated it immensely, hugging her tightly in thanks before she could leave. Nott helped her eat everything when she offered after the hug, and to be honest, it was a much better meal than rats were. 

* * *

Nott kept flowers whenever she found them, pressing them into one of Caleb’s books for awhile until she was sure it was fine to take them out. Sometimes she would also get some rats and keep them on her person too, but those didn’t last as long when the rest found out and made her get rid of them. 

Whenever she saw Yasha again, she gave them to her as presents, and the small smile as the barbarian placed them in her book was enough to make Nott happy as well. 

* * *

Beau was hard to steal for, but she liked weapons! She also liked booze and her weird stick. Nott could work with those options, probably. 

When she could, Nott stole the most expensive booze from people they traveled past, delighted when she tastes a bit and knew from experience how aged the certain drink was, the flavor amazing. Once, she stole a throwing star, but lost that somewhere and only found it after Fjord sat on it. 

When she found and gave Beau some wine that tasted like it came from her parents winery, Beau hugged her, hit her a bit harder then was necessary on her arm, and thanked her as she walked back to her room. 

* * *

Stealing things for Caleb was normal. She stole books for him. Scrolls and random bits of parchment with important text on it too. Stealing components for his spells became more important after she started needing them too, but most of her stolen spell components she gave to him. 

Magical parchment and ink always found its way into his pockets, along with gold she knew he needed but had no interest in. 

Caleb knew where the stuff came from, and was always appreciative and thankful towards Nott. Nott was just glad she could take care of her boy.

* * *

Sometimes, on days where someone outside the group saw what she was and was unfair to the rest of them because of it, or yelled at her and called her a monster, she would go up to her room in a tavern, or her bedroll, early that night. The others knew it was so she could sulk and look at herself, hating her appearance that got them into trouble. 

After one particularly bad day, when she went up to her room, she opened the door to see a whole pile of beautiful shiny things on her bed. Necklaces, golden cups, the finest jewelry, and even some coins. So many nice things were there, and Nott knew who to thank for that. 

Sometimes Nott stole things for the others, and they always repaid the favor when they saw she was down. 


End file.
